One more try at a true friend
by DarkLillyOfTheNight96
Summary: Sakura has forever been punished fo whatever she had did but everything is turning out wrong for her. Father dead. Plots trying to kill her. She now is mute from trama join Sakura as she makes a friend then everything goes wrong! Gaa/Saku
1. Chapter 1

_**Oh joy…I am making my OWN Gaara Sakura story.**_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of Naruto…just the plot of this story…and a few headaches**

**Chapter one…Broken expressions and scream filled nights**

A little girl by the age of six was walking to the park in the leaf village to her new friends she had to move a lot but this time she THOUGHT it was the last time boy was she wrong. Then something that would break her was about to happen.

Sakura was a very shy girl she always listened to the people who she thought were her friends until one day…

She was walking slowly because she got up early and couldn't get back to sleep so she decided to go to the park and wait for them. Sakura was looking at the morning sky and the frosty flowers as she walked with a small smile. She got there quickly and heard voices so she hid behind the two bushes and a tree and listened more carefully to what they were saying.

"….she is such a freak" Said a girl voice in a whisper.

_**Crack**_

"…should die…anything happens…" Said a boy that was quieter.

_**Drip**_

"OH LET'S HAVE A NINJA TAKE HER DOWN!" Said a very loud boy and girl twins

_**Gasp**_

"SHHHH! Be quiet someone might hear you! Baka" Said the girl with blonde hair and

blue eyes.

_**Thump… thump… thump **_

"…..Why did she have to move here it was all good until she came here"

"What a waste of space and air!"

Sakura had enough she was trying not to beleve any of it… "No…Its not true no…" She whispered softly with more and more tears going down her face and more and more hurt sounding in her voice.

"Hey! Someone's over there!"

Sakura was shocked and just started backing up then turned around hearing their voices in her head as she ran. They were calling her with fake concern but it only made her run faster and faster till she reached her house and found her papa asleep on the couch he was trying his best to make her happy when her mother left them because he lost his money when she went gambling.

"P-P-Papa?" She said through her tears. And went over to shake him awake. "P-P-Please wake up…PAPA!!!" She screamed when he wouldn't wake up she ran out of the house and to the Hokage's tower and when she got to the desk she was panting and coughing.

She caught her breath and asked. "H-Help papa won't wake up I shook him and screamed but he's not WAKING UP HELP!!!" She finaily broke down on the floor as the Hokage was shown walking down the steps to see what had happened.

"What has happened? Sakura? What are you doing here…?" He bent down and picked her up and said soothing words to comfort her. She finaly stopped crying and explained.

"Papa wouldn't wake up he was on the couch and I tried but he didn't move….Can you help me wake him up?" She looked at him with innocent expression that was heartbreaking to tell her what had really been why he wouldn't wake up…

"Sure, Let's go to your house and try shall we?" He said with a sad smile and put her down so she could walk by herself.

They walked in silence and got there fast. He went in there and walked over to the couch of where she said and smelt poison near him. The Hokage bent down to take his pulse on his neck and frowned.

"Is he going to be okay Hokage-Sama?" She was slightly afraid for some reason but couldn't figure out why.

"…..I'm sorry but your fathers gone…." He paused and took a breath. "Come we will go to my office to speak about this matter…" He said in a sad tone while walking over to her. Sakura was in shock so much that she followed without a word but not before walking out the door she took one last tearful glance at her beloved father and walked away never to cry again.

.Her world was crashing down.

Friends trying to kill her for no reason that she knew.

Father found dead.

Pity and hate-filled looks sent at her.

When they got to his office she sat down in a chair that made her look smaller than she was. And had a blank face with everyone's words going through her pink head

"_Waste of air"_

"_Freak!"_

"_Why can't you die?"_

"_I'm sorry but your fathers gone"_

He sat at his desk and looked in his desk for a pieace of paper that would change her life even more so.

Sakura just sat there was a blank expression on her face watching the morning clouds as paper could be heard moving around until… "Aha! Found it" He said as he went to sign it.

"Sakura this is a paper so that you can live in the Sand village something tells me that you don't to stay here" he said wisely while signing it.

She didn't respond with words just nodded and tried to get her thoughts straight.

A few more minutes later and he said. "You will meet a friend there do not give up yet Sakura you are truly strong when you face your problems head on rather than take the easy way" he smiled at her and she just looked at him with hidden eyes.

Pain was all that she could feel at the moment and everything else was a blur being escorted by high ranked ninja and now currently walking through the sand village gate with sun setting.

It was getting colder and colder as they walked to a blue tower and slowly went up the steps to my new life…

Sakura could hear screams outside child scream yelling monster and freak and the most hurt full demon child…. 'It must hurt whoever they are calling that…I know how it feels…' She jumped at the door being knocked on and a voice saying muffled "Come in"

They walked in and they could see an old man with a blue hat and his robes on as they entered.

"Kazekage-Sama we brought the girl that is being transferred here" One of the ninja said with a blank voice.

The other said nothing but handed Sakura her bag and walked out with the other ninja.

The screams could be heard louder now to her. All the hate she could feel in those voices…

But a new voice startled her from her thoughts saying "Welcome to Suna."

_**Hello again this is a small cliff hanger on cliff hanger Fridays! Lol I copied that from my moms soap opera! And if you could 5 reviews please? 10 reviews and I will make it longer than 4 pages with some drama! And I will update when I update alright? Okay once again HAPPY SUMMER!! This is Lilly signing out!**_

_**~DarkLillyOfTheNight96~**_


	2. Nighmares and friendship

_**So yeah….**_

_**Here is another one please be kind with reviews…And remember…Always be kind to those in need.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… All I own at the moment is the apple in my mouth**

**Chapter two: Dreaming children**

The Kazekage was tired and wanted some sleep but he was to get a bed for this child of whom he did not like. She looked like a broken doll that needed to be molded into a new and better one rather be like she was… At least that was what he thought.

"Get up" He said quietly. She didn't look like she had heard but nodded and got up from her spot and looked over at him with blank eyes waiting for a command. "You shall be living with my children and their uncle until something is arranged so get your stuff and follow me girl" He said with his do-what- I-say-or-else voice.

Seeking to get a reaction he did something that was very wrong. "Girl, why don't you have any friends? Is it that your horrid pink hair or that ugly wide ass forehead?" He said in a mocking tone.

He wanted a reaction and he got one she looked up and smiled a sweet sadistic smile and raised her arm and bloody sand pushed him out the window and held him over the edge while looked at him with once again blank face.

Someone at the bottom started yelling "Gaara its GARRA EVERYBODY RUN HE'S GOT KAGEKAGE!!!" Soon the alarms were ringing and only then did the real Gaara came through the door and had tears going down his pale face as he watched everybody running in fear of what he didn't do.

'_He's staring…At me…Why?'_ she thought with wonder. She had forgotten about the Kagekage and let him drop as he was screaming no one could hear but he did a sand jutsu and was somewhere else. Somewhere safe.

As she looked in his eyes she understood.

Understood what he had been though

Understood what it felt like to be blamed for something he didn't mean to do.

He looked in her eyes and clutched his bear harder and harder seeing what he was seeing

'_The same' He saw kids running away calling her names_

'_It hurts' She saw people trying to kill him_

'_Why' they both thought._

All in that ONE moment they understood.

And something amazing happened she spoke. "W-w-what's your n-n-name? m-mine is S-Sakura…?" She hadn't used her voice in a long time and also didn't have any water so her voice sounded raspy as she spoke softly.

Gaara was indifferent and replyied "I am Gaara" And with that she saw darkness in her vision and tried to fight it as he was talking but she didn't seem to hear anything she closed her eyes and held her head. "H-hey what's wrong? Sakura?"

'_I'm sorry Gaara my…friend…' _Was all she thought before she heard a voice calling her and she then fell into the darkness surrounding her.

She fell to the floor hitting her head on a part of the desk and blood ran down her temple and she lay there motionless.

**Sakura POV**

_I was alone in the dark in front of some sort of cage and I inched closer to it wondering what it was. I heard a voice it was raspy yet sarcastic. That's when I saw it! It had yellowish diamond eyes with black all around the last part but the thing that I saw that it was faded like it was almost gone._

"_**Girl, come here let me look a you better I will not harm you" **__said the yellow eyed animal or that's what it looked like… I did as he said and walked to the cage but the closer I got more and more of the numbness went away and I was feeling a bad headache and it was making it harder to walk hoping he did not notice but of course he did when I fell on my knees clutching my head in pain and whimpering._

"_**It hurts doesn't it…? Do not worry it will fade"**__ And true to his word it did fade away after a while and I stood up slowly and walked toward the so called 'cage'. But a feeling in my stomach was tingly and it seemed like excitement but from what? "Hello? What is your name?" I asked politely so he would not get offended._

"_**My name matters not but if you wish to know my name is Shakaku the one tail raccoon! That I am am my dear and who are you miss?" **__He sounded like he was in some big joke that me and my dad used to make up all the time…My eyes were stinging but I held them back and said "My names Sakura And what am I doing here Shakaku-san?" I asked with shyness and pain filled in my voice. _

_Suddenly I saw red and yellowish chakra surrounding me and I snapped to look up at his eyes with no fear. I felt it slightly burning but paid no mind as to what this feeling was my stomach was in hunger for something…something I feared for some reason feeding it and my entire body was pulsing and one last thing I heard him say was…_

"_**It is bloodlust. Goodbye for now blossom." **__And then it was just dark and numb and I finaily fell into a nightmare filled slumber of those screaming and me killing them without no emotion but as they went on slowly I wasn't scared I was happy. The being spilt was being done so by me and only me and the begging was so funny. But something powerful was building and building slowly yet too fast for me to notice and I could hear the Raccoon's voice asking me if I liked this new feeling I only slashed more heads, arms, and legs off of the people I had massacured but what I didn't know was what he really was just that he was no threat and he seemed familier… I slashed more heads off as I grew bored and started to semi-wake up all I could hear was 'monster' and 'get the girl' and one other thing 'I am trying to help her please take care of her she's hurt' that pleading voice I knew it was Gaara and I smiled through the pain as I went into a dreamless sleep for the next few days._

_**END POV**_

'_Its cold…And was it all just…a dream?'_ She asked herself but somehow she knew it wasn't and Sakura forced her eyes open and all was blurry white was everywhere!

She looked over to her side and saw Gaara looking out the window standing away from her it was still night but how why could she now see in the dark that's what she was wondering all until he turned around and caught her eye.

He was at her side giving her the biggest hug ever and somehow she could smell him perfectly and thus confused her even more. She blinked. "How long was I asleep?" He looked at her with a strange expression "About 4 or 5 days Sakura! You had me worried! Never. Leave. Me. Alone. Ever. Again." He growled it out as she was released from her hug and looking into shaped eyes of light blue complamenting the moon and the stars outside.

"I won't just don't leave me ever eather Gaara, I heard some of the things you said…And thanks…You are my first real friend" She was about to cry but held all but one back and he with care caught it on his finger and let it drop on the tile floor with a plop. She didn't understand why she had heard it and looked confused.

"Gaara?" She asked softly.

"Yes Sakura? What is it?" He answered kindly.

"Um I can see you right now…And its pitch black in here…and I smelt you when you hugged me and can still smell you…" She looked down really sad. That's when he sat on the bed and near her because the bed was too large for her and kissed her cheek.

Sakura was feeling sleepy all of a sudden and looked at him one last time before she fell back and was awake no more but right before she went to sleep she heard. "Nothing is wrong just rest"…

It wasn't Gaara's eyes or voice in fact she was already asleep by the time he kissed her forehead and pushed up her nightgown on her left arm and left his mark on her "Love" with a crimson moon behind it and a cherry blossom that was black slightly above the words and still in the moon.

This was the last time he would see her for at the most a few months just to check up on her he saw her memories and winced back a bit when she was with him but for now he would let the boy and girl rest. He took the small body he was in and laid beside her and put his arms around her as if protecting her from anything and everything that could a be a harm to her.

This girl was his and his alone but he would let her decide who she would pick.

**Him or another boy**

**Someone who could protect her and love her and cherish her till the day they died together.**

**The demon, The boy, and the unaware girl.**

**Nobody and I mean ****NOBODY ****would ever touch her if he chose him**

**And it wasn't if he was going to let them try.**

But the one thing that was confusing him to no end was what she had said and looked right at him in total darkness in the EYES and had smelt them. He put his nose in between her neck and shoulder and sniffed to find out her scent.

She continued to sleep unaware of what was taking place.

He was slightly wide eyed then let out a chuckle. Yes things would be interesting now. The Sand demon ran his fingers through her hair and across her temples, nose, cheeks, and last thing her very small lips that were slightly parted so that she would breathe and she hardly was at all for some reason that she was in a very deep sleep and would not come out for days.

"**Goodnight Sakura, I wish you a pleasant sleep."** Was the last thing before he went back into Gaara's mind resting and the little Gaara was curled up holding her and them sharing warmth in the cold desert night with only the moon and stars watching over them…A Flower and a future killer…A girl and a boy Red and pink….

But what mattered most was keeping each other safe from all things even if it hurt themselves in the prosess. As the night wore on all was quiet and calm. No noise. No people screaming. And Gaara and Sakura wrapped up in each other's arms keeping them safe in their dreams.

_Running that's all he could do with…well what he saw would make anyone run._

_**GARRA POV**_

_I was running I had dropped my bear along the way I am not sure where though but I had to run it was so sad…What I saw was Sakura with all her limbs ripped apart hanging connected by wire so the they were suspended in mid air. And her eyes were still open and blank…dull green eyes it made me throw up for hours then I had to leave it was hard not to… He hair had been pulled and her body had bruises all over but what really scared me was…_

_**Sand.**_

_It was all over her and around her I held my heart as it was hurting more than ever 'Why? It had to be her why couldn't it have been me?!' He thought with tears going down his face I have to get help!_

_He was running as fast a child could run and soon he reached the village…only to be stopped by the sight…an older him…with a gourd on his back and one last scream as he slashed the throat of a child with sand. He turned to me it was like looking in a mirror I could feel my heart and blood rushing all over it felt like I was on fire!_

"…_Did you kill her?" I asked maybe it wouldn't have been that ma- me… well older me but still… He didn't answer but had a wide eyed look._

"_Who is dead?" Well that was ironic for someone that killed the entire village! But the tears came back with a vengeance sliding down my face. _

"_I-Its Sakura…" That was all I said before he was in front of me with a mad look and sad at the same time… "C-Come with m-me I'll show her to you…but its sick…" And with that I was picked up and put on a shoulder and was in motion with me coughing from crying and moving at the same time._

_Lightning and rain was pouring overhead with the moon high. "Where?" He asked softly yet with some…Regret? I pointed east where the forest was and he was slowed by the rain but he kept at it until he was right about to walk in the clearing. _

_Older Gaara gasped and went into shock that's what I saw he was breathing faster and was shaking slightly. He dropped to his knees for a few seconds then I felt something really wrong as he stood back up and looked at me with tear filled eyes and I ran over to the older me and hugged him tight as I wept and kept repeating why over and over again it was too much for me to handle so I blacked out it seemed like._

I woke up and saw her very much alive and breathing softly and watched her sleep was I really dreaming like she was just now? Maybe Shakaku would let me sleep once in a while! I'll ask later.

_**NORMAL POV**_

Piano music could be playing "Not Ment to belong" it is a bleach song.

She was sleeping softly and had a blank doll like face and he had a urge to touch it to see if it was that soft like it looked…He reached out and padded his thumb across her eye lids and then her neck where her pulse was slow from being asleep. And he smiled longingly as she seemed to be dreaming about something happy but he then held her close to his little body and growled poesseively but he didn't know why he did that… _'Oh well'_ He thought with an even bigger feeling of pride and excitement from being happy.

"I can't wait till she wakes up…" He whispered softly and thought with even more pride and held on to her more shielding her from whatever happened to look at them but alas no one was even going to go near the demon children as they were called now. It was still night he liked it that way always calm with no screaming if he went for a walk up to the tallest point in the city made of sand. The Kazekage's drak blue and white tower.

Now he was really excited he couldn't wait to show her everything he thought was the best places from eating locations that would share food with him and was somewhat nice if no other people were around Oh how he wished how he wished he could be normal maybe someone was out there just like _**him**_. Who had a creature inside them and was refused from the village. Never would he let Sakura be treated like she was he was going to kill anyone who even looked at her wrong. Gaara didn't know where the thought of _**killing**_ someone came from from looking at her wrong but now he was set on that thought.

Sakura's eyes were fluttering under her closed eye lids as she was trying to wake up but couldn't Gaara snapped out of his thoughts to study her more but as the seconds wnet by into a full minute he was getting worried why hadn't she woken yet? Something inside him was telling him she was fine just to stay by her side and not let go until she awoke from her forced slumber.

_**Sakura POV**_

_I was standing on a puddle of darkness I think but that's not the point I was seeing everyone saying one of my flaws and then turning away with my heart feeling like lead._

"_Freak" said a voice but it only made an eco through my head_

"_Cry-baby!" Another voice more pain in my heart…_

"_Weak love sick fool" Said a voice this one hurt more than most…_

"_Why can't you just fuck off and die?" Said more of a woman's voice it sounded oldly familier to me as the voice walked away._

"_Shut up…SHUT UP!!!" I yelled as I heard more voices I had covered my ears and shut my eyes while on my knees. "N-No more…P-Please no more…It hurts…" I whimpered as I felt someone was holding me very tightly and protectively as the voices stopped I had wondered who it was._

_I looked up and saw GAARA! I held on to him as more tears began falling down my face like a waterfall. He was with me I was with him it was perfect…Until I saw black in my vision and what it seemed to be I was waking up only to feel more warmth._

I was half way awake and felt the same warmth as I did in my dream and I wrapped my tiny arms around his waist and buried my head in his chest as I fell back into a dreamless sleep.

_**END SAKURA POV**_

They lay sleeping while a few pairs of eyes looking at them nothing dangerous just looking one with red hair and blank brown eyes Another with blue skin and black eyes. As they were only watching them they soon left without a word.

Back to them…

Sakura was dreaming about Gaara and he was just about in a day dream sort of state…It was that way for a few more hours…Till Sakura woke up screaming…

"Sakura! Sakura!!! Wake up!!" He yelled and was lightly shaking her from her sleeping state it hurt him to see her like this even if he couldn't protect her from her own thoughts that didn't mean he couldn't try.

Sakura's eyes snapped open and she jumped when Gaara touched her arm lightly but them relaxed as her heart rate went down.

Eyes flooded with tears more hugs and conforting every moment they drew closer till it seemed like they would die without one another thus the interfearnce with the demon and or demons…

_**YAY!!! MY LONGEST Chapter yet!!! Please continue to read! I await the reviews and some ideas!! And if someone would be so kind as to write a tobi/sakura story for me? Oh and btw this was just because I was in somewhat of a good mood! So GIMME REVIEWS!! 10 reviews this time! **_

_**~DarkLillyOfTheNight96~**_


End file.
